


Working in the Kitchen

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas creates a murder scene, Castiel is studying to be a Forensic Scientist, Dean is mildly amused, Destiel - AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Scientist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is there a dead body in my kitchen?" </p><p>response to a destiel prompt on tumblr.</p><p>Dean comes home to find a dead body in his kitchen. His boyfriend Cas is the culprit. Or is he?<br/>(No actual murder. I think I'm very funny.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: lovefromdean.tumblr.com

“Why is there a dead body in my kitchen?” Dean demanded, slamming the door closed behind him. When he’d left work at Singer Salvage that afternoon, he’d been hoping for warm food, a good movie, and a long nap before heading officially to bed. But no, that didn’t seem to be on the agenda today. At least, not on Cas’s agenda.

The man in question was squatting beside a body in the kitchen, his face only a few inches from the (man’s?) abdomen. The entire room was a mess. Utensils and knives were thrown about carelessly on the countertop, and a suspicious red substance trailed across the floor and up to the counter, where a stained red knife tilted against the sink.

“It’s a mannequin, Dean,” Cas grumbled, poking the body’s gut experimentally before grinning up at his boyfriend. “It’s for a class project. I hope you don’t mind.”

Dean shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the couch. “I don’t think it matters what I mind at this point Cas,” he muttered, toeing off his shoes next before walking into the kitchen to join his boyfriend.

Cas was studying to be a forensic scientist. He’d always been interested in bodies and crime scenes. He even watched those stupid cop dramas on TV, complete with cheesy one liners and sunglasses at night. Douchebags.

But something about it seemed to excite Cas, and so Dean suffered through the CSI marathons and strange class projects. If it made Cas happy, Dean could find a way to enjoy it too. Well, at least a little. There was no way Dean would ever do this stuff otherwise. At least Cas let him watch Dr. Sexy every once in a while.

“How’d the poor bastard die this time? Too much honey on his sandwich?” Dean asked, amused when Cas rolled his eyes.

“My food intake is not hazardous to my health, Dean,” he muttered, poking the mannequin once again before standing and stretching. “This is a stabbing. I’m supposed to be studying blood patterns. I may have gotten carried away…” Cas trailed off, only suddenly looking around and noticing the excessive mess.

This time Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged. “It’s not that bad. But maybe next time let me know ahead of time so I can stock up on more cleansers. You know?”

Cas nodded and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “Of course Dean. I’ll remember next time.”

“When is next time, by the way?”

“Next month.”

“Damn. Not long then?”

“Not at all.”

Dean huffed and shook his head, walking to the cupboard to pull out a tub of cleaning wipes. They weren’t gonna’ be enough for this mess. But it would be a start.

“I’m really sorry Dean,” Cas murmured, coming to the same conclusion as Dean.

“Dude, it’s your house too,” Dean replied, tossing the tub to Cas’s waiting hands. “I really don’t mind. But there is something you can do for me.”

“Yes?” Cas asked, his eyes widening. Dean frowned briefly, pulling another tub down and closing the cupboard. Poor Cas, thinking he had to make up for every tiny little thing. This was his school work. This was his dream career. Dean really didn’t care. And it bit him that Cas would always think he was being a bother, that he was annoying Dean somehow.

Not to get Dean wrong. It was annoying as hell when alarm bells went off at random hours of the night, all because of some damn project Cas had to test the alertness of the human brain. Or when Dean went to get breakfast in the morning only to find all kinds of fungus, mold, and insects staring back at him. (Talk about killing his appetite.)

But Cas’s buzzing excitement when he got his grades back made it all better. Cas was at the top of his class. And Dean couldn’t be prouder of him. He was more than willing to clean up a few messes and deal with a few disturbances for the love of his life.

Dean smiled again and walked over to his boyfriend, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’s lips. “After we get done cleaning up here, you and I bundle up under some blankets in the living room and marathon Star Wars.”

Cas smiled at him, leaning up to press another kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean hummed at the contact.

“I think I can manage that,” he said, his breath ghosting against Dean’s face.

Dean grinned. “Good. Deal. Now, let’s clean up. I have a great intermission idea too.”

“I bet you do.”


End file.
